I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Ella and Mirage
Summary: AU. It's Christmas time and the Scotts have gotten together to celebrate. But when they get together nothing is ever easy. Brooke.Lucas, Nathan.Haley, Peyton.Chris, Rachel.Jake. Chapter one fixed, more to the story!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Home For Christmas--Chapter 1 Let It Snow

Hello all! Miranda and I decided to take a break from our usual angst ridden selves and write a nice little Christmas fic for ya'll. It'll be no longer than 12 chapters and the great thing is we've already written it! Anyway Happy Holidays guys!

The Christmas song could be heard softly in the background as Brooke Scott and her sister-in-law/best friend sat in the living room talking.

"So you and Lucas are driving to Tree Hill?" Haley asked Brooke taking a sip of her tea.

Brooke sighed and nodded her head. "Well I can't fly anymore since I'm seven months pregnant and the doctor said no more flying. So when Luke gets home we're loading the car and swinging to New York to pick up Rachel and Jake and Jenny. Oh and Lucas's business partner Mouth is coming up with us."

"Mouth?" Haley asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hey if your name was Marvin you'd come up with a nickname too."

Haley burst out laughing as Sadie, Brooke and Lucas's two-and-a-half year old daughter came running into the room followed by James, Nathan's and Haley's eight year old son. "Mommy whens daddy gonnas be homes? I wanna go sees auntie 'achel and uncle Jakey." Sadie lisped attempting to climb into her mother's lap. At two-and-a-half she was a beautiful little girl, with Brooke's gorgeous chestnut locks and dimples and Lucas's amazing blue eyes, there was no doubt in anyone's mind how beautiful the child truly was.

"Soon princess."

Haley checked her watch, "We'd better be getting home anyway. Nate will be home soon and be wondering where we are. Plus Jensen needs a nap." Haley stated referring to her two month old son who was asleep in her arms.

"Alright, well have a safe flight and we'll see you in Tree Hill." Brooke said hugging Haley and then crouching down to James's level. "Jamie be good for your mom on the plane okay?"

Jamie nodded and threw his arms around Brooke's neck before running off to find his boots. "Okay we'll see you in Tree Hill, good luck riding up with Rachel, I was talking to her earlier dear God I feel sorry for you guys. Anyway see you in a few days!" Haley waved going out the door.

Brooke shook her head, waved, and shut the door to prevent the cold from seeping in.

**XXX**

"You did what?" Brooke asked Rachel as she folded the last of Sadie's clothes for her to bring.

"I made the doctor tell me what I was having." Rachel stated.

Even though Brooke was talking to her over the phone, Brooke could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"I thought you and Jake were being surprised."

"Please are you kidding? Jake wanted to be surprised, I went along with it, and then conned it out of the doctor today."

"Rachel!"

"What? I wanted to know!"

Brooke sighed. "Well tell me I know you're dying to."

Rachel laughed. "Well its a boy."

"Awww Jake is going to love that."

"Yeah I'm sure he will. Its me who is in panic mode. A boy Brooke! I don't know what the hell to do with boys! Girls, I'm good with girls but boys?"

"Rach calm down, you'll be fine. Think of all the gorgeous clothes you'll be able to buy for him."

Rachel scoffed. "Please you're having another girl, you have no right to tell me I'll be fine."

"Rachel--"

"I mean it Brooke."

"If you don't stop complaining about this I will tell Jake you made the doctor tell you what you were having."

"You wouldn't!"

"Rachel I think we both know I would"

"You're evil. How my dear brother married someone so evil is beyond me."

Brooke started laughing. "You know I'm your favorite sister-in-law. Anyway be ready for five. And I mean it, the sooner that we're on the highway, the sooner we're off the highway."

"You sound like my mother."

"Yeah well I love Karen so that's a good thing. I'll see you in a couple of hours Rach."

"Bye Brookie."

"What's Rachel up to now?" Lucas Scott asked standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Brooke jumped and whipped around to face her husband. "Jesus Luke you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry pretty girl." Lucas smiled walking over to her.

"I guess I can forgive you. I missed you." Brooke said kissing him softly.

"I missed you too babe."

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had met when Brooke started her freshman year at Tree Hill high school. He had been a sophmore and had been attracted to the feisty brunette right away. The two had dated straight through high school with a few minor breakups during the four year. Lucas had proposed to her when he came home from college for Christmas break during his freshman year of college, but the two waited to marry until Brooke had finished college. Two years ago they welcomed their first child, Sadie, and they were now expecting their second child, another girl, to be named Hayden.

"Where's Sadie?" Lucas asked sitting down on their bed.

"She's taking a nap. I put her down so she wouldn't get cranky in the car. We'll be getting there late and it'll be bad enough dealing with a cranky Rachel. You know how your sister gets."

Lucas threw his head back and laughed. His sister could get really mean when she wanted to. He was the oldest of three children and Rachel was the youngest, putting their brother Nathan right in the middle. The three had grown up in the rich part of Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan had been basketball legends in the small town and their younger sister had been on their cheerleading squad with Brooke. Their father, Keith, had co-owned a car dealership by the name of Scott Motors with their uncle, Dan Scott. Their mother, Karen Scott, ran a successful cafe called Karen's Cafe. The family was close and Karen insisted they all come home for the holidays each year since all of her children lived so spread apart now.

"You're absolutely right. Good thinking pretty girl."

"Mmm I generally am right you know."

Lucas got up and wrapped his arms around Brooke. "Is that so?" Lucas asked beginning to kiss her neck.

"It was good. Haley came over with the boys for a bit. Sadie played in the snow. Really calm and peaceful. How was work?"

"Incredibly boring. I just wanted to come home and be with you."

"Mmm as much as I love it when you kiss my neck like that, I need to finish packing and Sadie is due to wake up at any minute."

"I'll be fast I promise."

"Luke! We have to go soon."

Lucas ignored her and continued to kiss her neck. Just as she was about to go along with it, Sadie walked into the room. Brooke shot Lucas a pointed look and bent down to scoop Sadie up into her arms. "Did you sleep good princess?" Brooke asked her daughter.

Sadie nodded her head and buried her face into Brooke's neck. "Where's Dolce?" Lucas asked referring to the family's Golden Lab.

"Probably downstairs sleeping."

"He's sweeping in mys room daddy." Sadie stated looking at Lucas.

"I see. And how did he get in there?" Lucas asked lifting Sadie from Brooke's arms.

"I letted him." Sadie stated flashing her father a dimpled smile.

"Sadie, you know that Dolce shouldn't be in your room while you sleep."

"But I woves him daddy."

Lucas laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Sadie why don't you go pick some toys to bring for Dolce to Grandma's house okay? We have to leave soon. And when you're done come find me or daddy so we can change you into something more comfortable for traveling." Brooke said referring to the princess dress Sadie had insisted on wearing earlier.

Sadie nodded her head, kissed Lucas's cheek and went running off to find some toys for the dog. "God I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Luke."

XXX

"Hales I'm home!" Nathan Scott called out walking into his house.

"Daddy!" James yelled hurling himself into Nathan's legs.

"Hey buddy! How was your day?" Nathan asked swinging his son into his arms.

"Good. We went to go see Aunt Brookie and Sadie and aunt Brookie let me have as many cookies as I wanted." James explained.

Nathan laughed as Haley walked into the hallway with Jensen awake in her arms.

"Hey babe." Nathan said walking over to Haley and kissing her.

"Eww!" James exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Nathan and Haley had met the summer before leaving for college. Haley was visiting her cousin Brooke, and since Brooke practically lived with the Scotts, Haley and Nathan were constantly around each other, The two quickly began dating, and at the end of the summer they got married. Everyone had been shocked about their wedding and wondered whether or not it would work seeing as Haley would be attending Yale and Nathan would be attending Duke. The two flew out to see each other as much as possible and during that time they did see each other they went at it like rabbits, which resulted in Haley discovering she was three months pregnant over Christmas break. Haley and Nathan decided that Haley would transfer to Duke to finish college together. Haley went into labor with James just as she finished her final, final for her freshman year of college. Now eight years later they were still happily married and had just welcomed their second son, Jensen, two months ago.

"Hey buddy. Just be happy your mom and I still like each other. Most kids don't have that." Nathan said setting him down on the ground.

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go play." James said running off.

"How was your day Nate?" Haley asked as Nathan took Jensen from her arms.

"It was okay. I kept thinking about the glorious three weeks I have off though."

"What will your real estate office do without you?"

"Perish and die."

Haley threw her head back and laughed.

"How's the packing coming?" Nathan asked as they walked into the living room.

"It's almost done. I just need you to pack your suitcase and we're ready for our flight tomorrow."

"Okay awesome I'll do that tonight before bed. Now what do you think about taking Jamie out for supper?"

"Mmm sounds like a plan. I'm exhausted. Just let me feed Jensen then we can go."

"Okay, I'll go help James get ready. Its starting to snow again by the way."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Great. That means we'll be playing outside after dinner."

"I'll take him out there Hales. I know how much you hate being out there in the cold."

Haley kissed Nathan again. "You're amazing you know that?" she asked.

"So I've been told." Nathan replied kissing her and slipping Jensen back into her arms.

Haley smiled and made her way into the kitchen with Jensen while Nathan went up the stairs in search of her elder son. Everyone may of thought them crazy, but Haley didn't care. In her eyes, everything was perfect.

XXX

"Rachel! Where are you?" Jake Jagelski called out walking into his home.

"Upstairs!" came Rachel's rushed reply.

Jake smiled and began walking up the stairs to his wife. When he got up there he saw her running from room to room trying to get everything packed.

"Rach what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Packing what does it look like I'm doing?" Rachel asked throwing some of Jake's sweaters into an open suitcase.

"Babe why didn't you let me do that last night?"

"Because okay?" Rachel huffed tossing in some of her own sweaters now.

"Brooke, Lucas, Sadie, and Lucas's friend Lips or whatever will be her in like twenty minutes and I'm not finished packing or anywhere near ready to go. So please, a little less conversation a little more helping."

Jake shook his head at his wife and began folding the clothes she threw his way.

The two had essentially grown up together. Jake had been best friends with Lucas and Nathan and since Rachel was their younger sister she was always around. When Jake had been in his senior year, his girlfriend, Nikki, discovered she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they named Jenny. They got to be a happy family for about a year when right before graduation, Nikki was tragically killed in a car accident. Jake had been a mess. He stayed home instead of going to college and did pretty much nothing. Rachel had been the one to take care of him and Jenny on top of being in her senior year and cheerleading. Lucas had been the one to knock sense into Jake when Luke was home for Christmas during his first year of college. He had pretty much told Jake that Rachel was the one for him and to wake up and start living again or one day he'd loose her too. A couple months later he asked Rachel out and the two have been together ever since. They married about three years ago and are expecting their first baby together, however, Rachel has raised Jenny just like her own, and loved her more than anything on earth.

"I hope Brooke doesn't bring that damn dog of theirs. She knows I hate that animal."

"Who Dolce? You just hate him because he chewed on a pair of your Jimmy Choos that one time."

"What kind of beast chews on expensive shoes like that anyway?" Rachel demanded zipping shut the suitcase.

"A puppy does Rach. And that was three years ago I wish you'd let it go."

"Have him chew up your favorite shoes then let it go Jake."

"Is Jenny ready?"

"She is she's just picking some toys to bring with her. Shit that's the doorman. I bet they're here."

"You go answer it I'll go get Jenny okay? Calm down we're essentially ready are we not?"

"Good point okay. Yes?" Rachel said into the intercom.

"You have a Mrs. Scott here Madam." The doorman replied.

"Send them up thanks Albert."

A couple minutes later she heard knocking on the door. "Rachel lets go Lucas is waiting to help you guys load up!" Brooke called.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Come on Jenny let's go get in the car and leave the luggage to daddy."

"I knew you wouldn't be ready." Brooke smirked when Rachel and Jenny walked out the door,

"But we are. Now come on I have a feeling we'll need to send up that brother of mine and that friend of his Lips or whatever to help Jake with everything."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed the button to the elevator. "This is going to be a long holiday isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."


	2. Baby Its Cold Outside

1**Chapter 2 - Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Rachel squealed as Dolce's cold nose rubbed against her neck again. "Dolce! Stop it!" She turned her glare to the front seat. "Brooke, I'm going to kill your dog."

"No! Dolce mine!" Sadie called from the seat behind her, wrapping her hand around Dolce's collar. "No kill."

Rachel rolled her eyes before turning around in her seat. "I know she's your's honey and don't worry Auntie Rachel was just kidding."

"So how are you doing back there Mouth?" Lucas snickered as he looked at his friend in the rear view mirror.

Mouth sat in the very back of the SUV in between Jenny and Sadie. Not to mention the dog who kept climbing all over him to switch which girl he was sitting with. "Yeah I'm great Luke. Thanks again for inviting me." He rolled his eyes as all of the adults burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Mouth. We're almost there." Brooke turned in her seat just enough to send him a reassuring smile.

Jake turned around, shaking his head. "You can't complain too much. I did volunteer to sit back there."

"Thanks I'll take the two kids and the dog over your wife any day." When Rachel turned around to glare at him, he just shrugged. "Sorry, but you scare the crap out of me."

Brooke, Jake and Lucas all burst into laugher again while Rachel huffed and turned back around in her seat. Brooke was still laughing when she turned to her sister-in-law. "See Rachel. I told you that you needed to be nicer."

"Yeah whatever." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"Hey you're not the only pregnant, hormonal one that's been in this car for over eight hours so I don't want to hear it."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his wife. "Please don't start on that again."

All of the sudden Brooke squealed. "Look! We're entering Tree Hill!"

"Yay!" Sadie screamed. "Grandma's!!"

The entire car burst into laughter as Jenny leaned over and caught her younger cousin's attention. "Do you know what that means Sadie?"

"Presents!" Sadie threw her arms in the air with a squeal causing Dolce to begin barking.

Mouth grunted as Dolce jumped in his lap, licking him in the face before launching himself over the seat, landing half on Rachel and half on Jake.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rachel shoved the dog onto Jake and leaned forward so that she was near Lucas's ear. "You'd better speed up big brother before I kill your dog."

"Honey you really do need to let go of the shoe incident. All Dolce wants is to love you," Brooke called back to her and as if to prove the point Dolce licked Rachel's face.

"And your wife," Rachel said as she glared at Brooke. "I think I'll kill her too. Forget the shoe incident my ass!"

"Mommy!" Jenny's shocked voice called out.

"Ass! Ass!" Sadie mimicked in delight.

"Oh God help me." Rachel slammed her head against the back of Lucas's seat. "Sorry Jenny. Mommy will have time out when we get to Grandma's."

Dan shook his head as he watched his middle daughter and her husband usher in their children. "I still to this day don't know how you keep track of that many kids Bevin."

Bevin gave her dad a big smile before kissing his cheek lightly. "Milo, Braiden, Tyler and Dakota! You stop right there." She put her hand to her very swollen stomach. "Do not break anything. Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith were nice enough to let us come over to dinner we don't want to be pests." It was too much to say great uncle and great aunt so they had shortened what their children should call Karen and Keith. "Plus mommy will be angry and none of us want that do we?"

All four of her sons turned their heads to look at their dad. Skills shook his head adamantly causing all four boys to shake their heads as well. "No mommy."

"Okay, on your way then." Bevin rolled her eyes at her husband as she hugged her mother. "Skills why can't you help out with the discipline every once in awhile?"

"Because you're one crazy white chick when you're pregnant and I don't want to do anything to piss you off." Skills smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly.

Bevin and Skills had met their sophomore year in college. Skills had been pledging a fraternity and had been forced to wear a chicken suit for a week. The night that they met had been his last night and that was how he started their conversation. Bevin had loved his gall and the two had ended up back at her place that night. Just under nine months later Milo had been born. They didn't end up marrying until a little less than two years later when she found out that she was pregnant with Braiden.

"Geez, could the two of you knock it off?" Peyton laughed as she walked in the door behind them with her boyfriend Chris Keller who held their three year old daughter Ellie in his arms. "You guys are going to end up with another one."

Bevin burst out into laughter. "I can't get pregnant while I'm STILL pregnant Peyton. Duh!" She rolled her eyes at her sister.

Peyton snickered as she turned to Chris, whose eyes were alight with unshed laughter. Chris and Peyton's initial meeting wasn't nearly as nice as that of her sister and her husband. In her junior year at NYU Chris had been the TA in her Music History class. The two had immediately rubbed each other the wrong way. They spent the entire first few months of knowing one another glaring and throwing sarcastic barbs back and forth. Little did either know that they had a common link, one Brooke Davis. Brooke's father had married Chris's mother about a year before. Peyton had been so busy that she hadn't been able to meet Brooke's new family. The news was all revealed that Christmas when they all showed up to the same place. Talk about fireworks.

But Brooke kept raving on and on about her wonderful stepbrother and it got Peyton thinking. And at the same time Chris was hearing his step sister's thoughts on her friend Peyton. Over spring break when the group had headed down to the Keys the two had slept together. Once spring break was over they decided to continue their affair, becoming friends with benefits. Eventually this led to their dating and the birth of their daughter. Now they lived in Tree Hill, just up the road from her sister and parents.

"Hey Mom. Dad." Peyton hugged her mom and dad. "So who's here?"

"Haley, Nathan, James and Jensen are the only ones here so far. The rest of them should be here soon." Deb looked at her watch. "Or at least I hope so since Karen said dinner was at six which is in like 15 minutes. And your sister doesn't know if she'll be able to make it home."

"What?" Peyton rolled her eyes thinking of her twenty two year old sister Erica.

"You know she's busy honey with her first year of med school." Deb patted her oldest daughter's arm before taking Ellie from Chris. "Why don't the four of you go say hello to Karen and Keith while I play with my granddaughter."

They started to head out when they heard a horn blaring followed by a dog barking and loud laughter causing them all to stop. Karen stepped into the hallway, a smile on her face. "Sounds like the rest of my kids just got here." She threw the door open and headed outside.

"Stupid stupid stupid dog! Leave me alone!" Rachel yelled as she tried to get around the dog that was prancing back and forth in front of her, barking. "Dolce! I'm serious! Go away!" Suddenly her hand flew to her face as tears began to fall. "Now see what you did! You stupid dog! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Jake walked up behind his wife, confusion apparent on his face. "Rachel what's wrong honey?"

"I don't know!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "I hate being pregnant. This is stupid." She looked up and when she saw Karen she rushed across the lawn, arms outstretched. "Mom!"

Karen wrapped her arms around her daughter with a laugh. "What is wrong with you Rachel?"

"I'm fat, pregnant and emotional. I've had a long car ride. I don't want to hear it." She suddenly pulled back from her mother, the tears a distant memory and the real Rachel back in place.

Lucas walked up behind Brooke as she pulled Sadie from the car, nuzzling her neck. "Boy am I glad that you're not like that."

"You and me both." Brooke sat Sadie on the ground so that she could run to Karen.

"Grandma!!!!!" She launched herself into Karen's awaiting arms as Karen hugged Jenny to her side.

"It's so good to see my grandbabies. And of course my kids." She laughed as she hugged Jake, Brooke and Lucas. "You must be Mouth. It's nice to meet you." She turned back to the porch where the rest of the family had spilled out. "There are tons of people for you to meet. That one there is my son Nathan, his wife Haley and their two boys James and Jensen. That brood there is my niece Bevin, her husband Skills and their four boys Milo, Braiden, Tyler and Dakota. Next to them are my sister-in-law Deb and my brother-in-law Dan. And last but not least is my niece Peyton, her boyfriend Chris and their daughter Ellie. You'll meet my husband Keith once we get inside."

Mouth just looked at all of the people before him and sighed. "There's no way I'm going to remember that all."

"That's ok. We'll help you out." Karen laughed as she led them all inside.

As Rachel passed Bevin she just shook her head. "Haven't the two of you ever heard of birth control? Didn't you hear that the world was already overpopulated?"

"Rachel Jagelski!" Karen spun around, grabbing Rachel's ear. "Where are your manners? Apologize to your cousin."

"But Mom-"

"No buts just do it."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned back to them. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." She turned back to her mother. "Happy now?"

"Get inside before I beat you." Karen rolled her eyes as she looked apologetically at Mouth. "I'm sorry Mouth, but you'll see tons more of this while you're here. Sometimes I think that we might be a bit too close of a family."

"Mmmm Mom. This is great." Nathan grinned at Karen.

Karen smiled. "Glad to hear it. I don't get to cook too often since all of my kids live up north."

"Ha ha." Lucas shook his head. "Mom you aren't going to guilt us into moving back down here. We like it in Conneticut. Can you pass the salt please?"

"Yeah and New York is where my life is." Rachel shook her head. "Not Tree Hill."

Peyton laughed. "Trust me, if they lived here you wouldn't want to cook for them. Right Mom?"

Deb laughed. "You know that I love having you guys over."

"Yes, but you'd prefer that we didn't come all the time." Bevin shook her head. "Even I can tell that."

"Can I get a roll please?"

"Peyton will you marry me?" Chris asked before turning to Jake. "Can you pass me the gravy?"

Jake started to reach for the gravy when the conversation caught up with his mind and apparently everyone else's as the table fell quiet.

"What?!?!"

A laugh sounded from behind them, causing everyone's eyes to switch from Chris to the source of the laughter. Erica grinned as she slapped Chris in the back of the head. "You are such a jackass. That is NOT something you ask at dinner right before you ask for the gravy." Erica rolled her eyes as she kissed him on his cheek and then Peyton's too. "Don't forget to answer him Pey."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peyton demanded as she jumped out of her seat, enveloping her sister in a hug. Despite the age difference the two girls were super close. "Mom said you didn't think you could make it!"

"I wanted to surprise you guys." She shook her head. "But forget about me. Answer Chris."

Peyton looked from her sister to Chris before bursting into laughter. "I'm going to pretend that he didn't just ask so that he can try again at a better time. Because if I answered him now it would be no since he's a jackass."

The entire table burst into laughter as Erica made her way around the table, greeting everyone. When she reached Mouth she stopped. "I don't know you."

The minute that Erica had walked into the room Mouth couldn't stop staring. She was like a breath of fresh air, upbeat and beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Karen took pity on him. "Erica, this is Mouth. Mouth, this is Erica. She's my youngest niece. Just started her first year of med school. We're so proud of her."

"Aunt Karen!" Erica blushed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to grab a plate and a chair. Be right back." She turned and bounced away. When she came back she sat down between Peyton and Nathan. "So what did I miss?"

Rachel laughed. "Nothing since you got here just in time to see the genius here propose in the middle of dinner." She rolled her eyes at Peyton. "Sometimes I just don't know what you see in him."

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "I see a lot in him. I'm not sure what Jake sees in you though since you're a liar, telling Jake you didn't want to know the baby's sex and then tricking the doctor into telling you that it was a boy."

"Peyton! How could you?" Rachel jumped up from the table, fire in her eyes.

Peyton smirked. "You started the fight Rachel. I was just finishing it."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Rachel?" Jake carefully tried to control the anger in his voice. "I do believe that we need to have a talk in the living room. Now." He stood up, walking out of the room without a backwards glance at anyone.

"Shit," Rachel said under her breath as she threw one more glare in Peyton's direction. "We'll discuss this later, just you and me," she whispered as she walked past Peyton. "That was so not cool."

Mouth just watched as she left, his eyes wide. Erica glanced over and laughed at his expression. "It's okay Mouth. It's always like that with us."

"She still scares the crap out of me." Mouth shook his head as everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Home for Christmas—Chapter 3, Winter Wonderland

Brooke waited until Jake and Rachel closed the dining room door before she burst into laughter. Erica joined her and soon Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Chris were dying of laughter too.

Skills shook his head, sometimes he really didn't understand his wife's family.

"Oh God that was classic. Peyton I love you."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I know."

"Chris you are still a dumb ass." Erica managed to get out.

"Yeah we all know that." Nathan added nodding his head.

"The look on your sister's face was priceless." Haley added looking at Nathan.

"God I love it when we're all together." Erica said.

"Me too, me too." Brooke agreed nodding her head.

"Seriously you guys. Quit acting like you're three years old. Especially considering most of you have three year olds." Karen scolded rolling her eyes at her children's and niece's behavior.

"Really, it is getting a bit ridiculous." Deb added.

"Mom, Aunt Karen, calm down. We don't get to see each other all the time anymore. Of course we're going to be a bit crazy when we're all together." Erica said.

Karen and Deb rolled their eyes and began to clear the table. "You know you miss this Mom." Lucas added catching his mother's arm on her way by.

"I do. And then I wonder why."

Brooke laughed. "I still love you babe."

"I know you do. At least someone does." Lucas said.

"Someone is a drama queen." Chris smirked.

"At least I didn't ask Brooke to marry me right before I asked Jake to pass the gravy."

"That was low man. That was low."

"Welcome home everyone." Peyton mumbled.

XXX 

"Jake I..." Rachel began as soon as the two got to the living room.

"Rachel I think its best if I talk first okay?" Jake asked trying to keep his anger in check.

Rachel nodded and sat down on the couch while she watched her husband pace the floor.

"Why? Why would you not tell me you wanted to know?"

"You just seemed so excited about us being surprised that I figured I'd know and let you have your surprise. I mean this way we're both happy right?"

"Rachel if you wanted to know all you had to do was tell me instead of pretending you wanted to be surprised too and then lying to me about it."

"But Jake I really just wanted you to be happy."

"Happy? You thought this would make me happy? To find out from my wife's cousin that she tricked the doctor into telling her whether we were going to have a boy or a girl?"

"Well I didn't think that Peyton would open her freaking mouth! If anything I expected Brooke to—"

"Wait Brooke knew too?"

Rachel hung her head. "Yes. And Haley."

"You are really unbelievable sometimes you know that? Now you're gonna tell me that Bevin knew too."

"No I didn't tell her, I knew she'd tell Skills who'd tell you."

"Well then maybe you should have told her!"

"Jake! I didn't want you to get upset!"

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

"Jake…"

"No I can't talk to you right now. I'm going to go see my parents, I'll be home later. Don't wait up."

"Jake!"

"Rach I really wouldn't right now."

XXX 

A couple of hours later, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Chris, and Erica sat in the living room talking. Bevin and Skills had gone home to put their brood to bed, and after Jenny had gone to bed Rachel had gone to her room as well.

Deb, Dan, Keith, and Karen were all in the kitchen talking about God knows what, leaving the rest alone to catch up.

"So the other day Sadie decided that it would be a good idea to see what happens when she puts a cookie in the DVD player." Brooke said snuggling closer to Lucas.

"That's not nearly as bad as the time that James put his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the printer. We had to go buy a new one." Nathan said.

"Yeah well I had a huge mess to clean up and it's not that easy for me to get down on the ground right now." Brooke laughed.

"And this is why I'd rather have nieces and nephews instead of kids of my own. This way I can just send them back to you guys when I'm tired of them or if they've been naughty." Erica added from her spot on the floor next to the roaring fireplace.

"Really? I thought it was because you were 22 and just starting med school?" Peyton asked her sister.

"Cute. But no. Are you kidding me? I'd go crazy with kids of my own. I don't know how the hell Bevin handles four plus one on the way. Shit I don't know how you and Brooke handle one."

"Very carefully." Brooke replied. "Plus Sadie is usually pretty good."

"Doesn't every parent say that about their kid? Even if they are like Satan himself?" Erica asked rolling her eyes.

"No. Not necessarily. Brooke's right, compared to James when he was Sadie's age, Sadie is an angel. God I couldn't let James out of my sight for two minutes when he was younger." Haley replied.

"Whatever. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Chris don't be a dumb ass tonight okay?"

"Shut up Erica. You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" Peyton asked rolling her eyes.

"It's part of my charm. Anyways night guys! See you tomorrow!" Erica said grabbing her coat and going out the door.

Peyton glanced at the time. "We better go too. Its late, and we need to get Ellie into her bed."

Everyone said their goodnights, leaving Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke alone.

Haley yawned and stretched. "Okay I'm going to bed. Night guys!" Haley smiled getting up off of the couch.

"I'll come with you Hales, it's been a long day. Night guys." Nathan said waving to his brother and sister-in-law.

Brooke cuddled up closer to Lucas and let out a content sigh. "God I'd forgotten how crazy things get when we come back here." She said tracing patterns with her finger on his chest.

"I know. But I miss it too sometimes."

"Me too. But our home is out in Connecticut."

"That it is babe. That it is." Lucas nodded, his hand falling to Brooke's stomach. "I'll tell you one thing though. I'm so happy you are not like my sister. She's crazy."

Brooke laughed. "I would hope you are happy I'm not like Rachel. And as much as I love your sister, she's psycho."

Lucas threw his head back and laughed. "That she is. So I'm thinking after breakfast tomorrow we take Sadie and go for a walk around town? Stop by the café for breakfast maybe?"

"Mmm yes, the café please. I'm dying for one of your mom's omelette's."

Lucas laughed and began to run his hand back and forth across Brooke's stomach.

"Luke quit, you'll wake her up, which will result in me being up all night long."

Lucas laughed and kissed Brooke's forehead as they heard the front door open and shut.

"Where's Rachel?" Jake asked walking into the living room.

"Upstairs in her old room pretending to be asleep." Brooke replied.

Jake nodded his head, shot out a quick thanks, and went up the stairs.

Brooke yawned. "Come on Broody boy, let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

XXX

Rachel lay on her bed with her back facing the door. She heard the door open but figured it was Brooke coming to check on her.

"Go away Brooke I'm fine." Rachel told her.

"Last time I checked I defiantly was not Brooke."

Rachel turned to her side. "Jake." She whispered.

"What are we having?" Jake demanded.

"Jake…" 

"Rachel, tell me it's only fair."

"I thought you wanted to be surprised?" 

"You kinda ruined that didn't you? Now tell me." Jake stated crossing his arms.

Rachel took a deep breath while she studied her husband's expression. She could tell he was still angry but she knew he was serious. "It's a boy." She mumbled rolling back over to face the wall.

She felt the bed shift beside her as Jake sat down. "A boy?" He asked.

"Mhmm a boy." 

"That's…that's fantastic!"

"I knew you'd be happy."

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Jake said lying down and pulling her to him.

"I know."

"A boy." Jake mumbled closing his eyes.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the lack of updates. This has been done for awhile, but I kept fogetting to add it. This chapter is done by moi, Miranda. Ella's workingon the next chapter now. I hope that you like it. Remember Miranda is a review whore!!_

**Chapter 4**

Mouth grunted, rolling over as he felt wetness on his face. There was a sudden heavy weight on his upper body followed by the rough wetness on his face again and a giggle. Mouth shot up causing Gucci to roll off of him, barking. Mouth rolled his eyes as he pet the dog and glanced towards the little face peering up at him from the side of the bed. "Hey Sadie."

Sadie grinned, leaping onto the bed. "Wanna play!"

Mouth laughed, shaking his head. "Can't we just sleep?"

"No!" Sadie shook her head, lower lip poking out.

"Why don't you get Mommy and Daddy to play with you?"

"I tried." Sadie pouted again. "Daddy said play with you." She took her little finger, poking his nose.

Mouth rolled his eyes again as he flopped back onto the bed. Sadie took this as an invitation and jumped on him, followed by Gucci. "Oomph...Okay. Okay. Go grab your jacket and some shoes. I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go play outside."

"Yay!" Sadie squealed as she threw her arms around his heck, giving him a loud smack of a kiss on his lips.

Mouth had to smile as he watched her leave the room. There was something about that little girl that just drew everyone in. She got that from her mother. He wondered if he'd have a little girl like her. He rolled his eyes. That wasn't somewhere he wanted his thoughts to stray to. He couldn't even remember the last time that he'd been on a date.

He rolled out of the bed, grabbed the first thing he could find from his bag and pulled it on. When he pulled the door open he found Sadie and Gucci sitting on the floor, eyes on him. He couldn't help, but laugh as they continued to stare at him. "Okay, come on."

"Yay!" Sadie bounced up and squealed, throwing her arms around his leg as Gucci began prancing around, barking along with her.

Mouth laughed as he patted both their heads. "Okay let's be a little quieter so that we don't wake up everyone else."

"I'm going to kill that dog!" Rachel's shrill voice could be heard through the door of their room down the hall.

"Okay. Downstairs. Go." Mouth ushered them down the hallway towards the stairs. There was no way that he wanted to deal with Rachel's wrath this early in the morning.

They made it safely down the stairs where he ran into Karen. "Well good morning Mouth. You're up early."

"Don't I know it? Your son apparently thought that I needed an early wake up call in the form of Sadie and Gucci."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish that I could tell you that you'd be able to sleep in tomorrow, but we start Christmas pretty early around here."

Mouth waved his hand. "That's okay. To be honest I love dealing with such a big family. It's something that I'm not used to, but always wished for growing up."

"Well you're always welcome here Mouth. You're one of us now."

Mouth gave her a small smile. "Thanks Karen. That means a lot to me." He glanced down at Sadie who was tugging on his pants. "I'm sorry Sadie. Let's head outside now."

Karen watched them go, calling out to Mouth just before he shut the door. "Don't worry Mouth. I'll go wake them all up now, starting with Lucas since he thought you needed to get up early."

Mouth sent her a grateful smile before shutting the door quietly behind him.

xoxox

"Lucas I can not believe you did that to poor Mouth." Brooke snickered into Lucas's shoulder.

"What?" Lucas rolled his eyes. "You're pregnant and need your rest. Mouth doesn't."

Brooke sat up in the bed and rolled her eyes at him. "And what's your excuse?"

"I wanted to do some wicked things to my wife." He grabbed her hand as she started to climb out of the bed. He pulled her backwards until she was lying down again. He slid a leg between hers as he rolled over. His lips found hers as he rolled her onto her side.

"Lucas! Someone could walk in any minute!" Brooke's head fell back as Lucas's lips ran over her neck and his hand slid up her shirt.

"Oh come on! Who's going to come in here?"

There was a throat clearing. "How about your mother?"

"Oh my God." Brooke's eyes slid shut as she rolled onto her back again. "How embarrassing."

"Mom! Have you not heard of knocking?"

"I don't know Lucas. Have you heard of courtesy to guests?" Karen met his eyes, daring him to say another word. "Get dressed and get downstairs. You send your daughter in to wake up our guest? Well then you're going to keep him company. Brooke you can stay in bed if you want."

Brooke laughed. "Thanks Karen, but I had been planning on getting up anyways." She rolled out of the bed, pulling on her robe. "She's right though Lucas. That was rude."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he lay back on the bed, watching the two leave the room. It was lovely being home again. He knew that if he didn't get out of bed that the two of them would come hunt him down. With a sigh he climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants before walking into the hallway.

"Rachel get up." Karen stood in the doorway of Jake and Rachel's room, hand on hip.

"I don't want to. I'm tired and sick. Don't you get it? I'm pregnant. Let me sleep."

Karen laughed. "Honey I don't care. Get your ass out of bed before I drag you out. I don't care if you're pregnant or not."

"But Mom-"

"No buts. Get up."

Rachel looked to Jake. "Jake-"

"No ma'am. You are NOT getting me in the middle of this." Jake shook his head as he headed for the door. "Morning Karen." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Morning Jake." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Rachel Jagelski, you have until I count to three to be out of that damn bed."

"Ya know I don't think I'd test her Rach." Brooke snickered.

Rachel glared at them. "Oh shut up Brooke. Mom this is so unfair."

"1..."

"Seriously? Am I 10?"

"2..."

"Jesus Mom! I'm grown! Don't you think I should be able to sleep in as late as I want?"

"3..." With that Karen stepped into the room, heading for the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Rachel jumped out of the bed on the opposite side of her mother. "Don't freak."

"We've got cooking to do before we head to your aunt and uncle's house for dinner and then your grandparents." Karen rolled her eyes. "You'd better be downstairs in five."

Suddenly James skidded into the hallway, eyes on Karen. "What about Santa Grandma?"

"Your Dad, uncles and Grandpa will take you."

Nathan did a double take as he stepped out behind Haley. "I'll what?"

"You guys are going to take the kids to see Santa. I need pictures." Karen gave him a small smile.

"Mom! Are you kidding me?"

Karen laughed as she headed down the stairs. "Nope. We women are going to stay home cooking. You guys get to take the kids."

Nathan looked to Haley whose eyes were alight with laughter. "You hush."

"Well what did you think? That you're mom would just let you guys sit around doing nothing? You know better than that." She laughed as she linked arms with Brooke. "Rach! C'mon before Karen comes back for you."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

xoxox

"When are Great Grandma and Great Grandpa going to be here?" Braiden rolled his eyes as he tugged on his mom's shirt. "I want to go see Santa!"

"They'll be here when they get here." Bevin rolled her eyes. "Go bother your dad."

"But Mom-"

"Go!" Bevin slumped down into a chair.

Braiden's lips pouted out and his eyes filled with tears as he turned to go.

"Wait! I'm sorry Braiden." Bevin grabbed his arm, pulling him to her side. "Mommy's sorry. She's just tired already. Your sister is wearing me out."

Braiden leaned into his mother, his hand snaking out to rub his mother's stomach. "Blake, be nice to Mommy. We want her happy." He placed a kiss on her stomach before reaching up and kissing Bevin lightly on the cheek. "Love you." With that he tore out of the kitchen.

Erica sat down next to her sister, rubbing her hair. "You okay? You want to go lay down?"

"I hate this." Bevin closed her eyes. "No more kids. I'm done."

"God I hope so." Peyton burst out into laughter.

"Keep laughing big sister. I hope you end up with ten."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Thanks but no thanks. I love Ellie, but I couldn't deal with five. She's enough of a handful with just her."

"That's your fault Peyton." Brooke laughed. "You're the one that tells her to be bad for Daddy. Did you really think that she'd still be good for you?"

"Well of course I did. I figured if I told her to be bad for him she'd be good for me."

Karen and Deb burst into laughter. "You guys are too funny."

"Yeah they're a ball of fun." Rachel rolled her eyes as she bit into a cookie that she'd just pulled out of the oven. "Shit! That's hot!" She juggled it in between her hands.

"Good job, jackass." Erica snickered.

"Erica! Watch your mouth," Deb said as she placed another cookie on the cookie sheet.

"Oh come on Mom. We're all adults."

"No honey. You're still my daughter and you need to watch your mouth."

Erica rolled her eyes at the girls who all had to stifle their laughter.

Bevin yawned. "I don't get it I just got up a few hours ago. Once Grandma and Grandpa get here I'm going to take a nap."

"Did someone say Grandpa?" Whitey laughed as he stepped in the room. "How are my girls?"

"Grandpa!" Erica grinned as she ran over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hello Erica." He hugged her and then laughed when she pulled back, leaving him covered in flour.

Erica snickered. "Sorry Grandpa." She looked over his shoulder to find Camilla. "Hey Grandma. I'd hug you, but then you'd look like Grandpa."

"That's ok with me darlin'." Camilla pulled her youngest grandchild into her arms.

Bevin stood up, holding her hand to her back. She kissed both of her grandparents on the cheeks, giving them the best hugs that she could since her stomach was in the way. "Okay, I'm heading off for a nap. I'm about to collapse."

"Go ahead and use our room Bevin," Karen called after her. "It's the best bed in the house."

"Thanks Aunt Karen."

"Karen." Whitey wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey Whitey." Karen had always loved Whitey like her own father. "So now that you're here you men can take the kids to see Santa."

"What?" Whitey's eyes widened. "There's no way I'm taking them hellions to see Santa. Are you crazy? It's going to be packed."

Camilla stepped up beside him, catching his eye. "You're not what?"

With a sigh Whitey gave the rest of the girls a kiss before heading out to the living room.

Rachel laughed. "Damn Grandma! You're good at that!"

"Don't I know it?" Camilla laughed.

"Why is it that she gets to cuss?" Erica's hands flew up in the air.

"Because she's not my kid?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "You suck Rachel."

"So what if I do?" Rachel snickered.

"Rachel!" Karen snapped her with the towel in her hand. "Watch yourself."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Erica. "Thanks."

"Hey you did that one all on your own."

"Come on. Let's go get these kids out of here so that we can finish the baking." Karen gestured towards the living room. "It'll be easier when they're not all under foot."

"Ya think?" Brooke laughed as she followed her mother-in-law out of the room.


End file.
